heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-07 Signing up for the Cause
Afternoon at the clinic. Like nearly any other time of normal operation hours, it's rather hectic. The lobby is still almost full of people, and occasionally a medical assistant emerges from the double doors, checks a clipboard, and calls a name. The receptionists answer phones, greet newcomers, and so on, keeping the place from becoming a madhouse. Sue Storm enters the clinic and blinks at how busy the place is. Well, that IS why she's here. But now she feels bad for potentially pulling someone away from their duties to talk with her. So, she hovers by the doors for a bit (not literally) before approaching the receptionist's desk. "Hello there. I was hoping to inquire about volunteering opportunities?" The receptionist actually takes a beat to really comprehend what the young woman is saying. It's not like they get /volunteers/ that often around here, though whether it's because it's the Kitchen or because it's a clinic is up for debate. "Ah, yes, volunteering? Sure, yes, of course." The young woman smiles and rises, before quickly asking a compatriot in Spanish to cover meeting people. "Please, yes, come right this way." She motions toward the employee lounge, and she heads in that direction herself, pausing to grab a folder from a filing cabinet. "What made you decide to volunteer?" That's asks with a friendly sort of inquisitiveness. Sue Storm follows the receptionist to the employee lounge. "Honestly, I'm new to New York and I've been looking for a way that I can help." She's waiting for the woman to recognize her and ruin the volunteer opportunity. Perhaps luckily, the woman doesn't seem to have read the relevant magazines. On the other hand, given how busy it is around here, it's quite possible plenty of employees barely have time to go home and sleep. The lounge is empty, save for a young man in medical scrubs dozing at a far table, using his crossed arms for a pillow. The receptionist motions to a nearby table, where she goes to sit. "That's certainly a good mentality to have," she says, smiling at the other woman. "How did you hear about us?" Sue Storm smiles her thanks and takes a seat at the table indicated. "I volunteer for the Companionship Coalition, and their head organizer said you're always looking for an extra pair of hands. I don't have any kind of medical training, but I can pick up the simple things quickly enough." "Oh, yes, that we are," says the woman as she opens the folder. "Oh, my name is Marabel Hernandez," she says as she reaches her hand across for a light handshake. She's starting to get into the right "mode", now that the surprise of someone actually wanting to volunteer is wearing off. And there'll doubtless be a thankful call made to the Coalition, too. Sue Storm shakes Marabel's hand and glances at the folder curiously. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask before. Is this a twenty-four hour clinic?" That's not going to change her mind about volunteering, but it means she'll have to adjust her schedule some. The woman raises a brow at the lack of reciprocal introduction, but Sue's question brings her back on-track. "Ah, no, the clinic is open eight A.M. to five P.M.," she says, her smile gaining something of a hopeful quality to it. "I hope that'd still be just fine for you." Sue Storm nods. "That's ideal. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Susan Storm." She waits for the response to her name, knowing it's bound to happen. It actually takes a moment for Marabel's proverbial light bulb to click on. Being so busy with the clinic means most other things aren't remembered as easily. After a beat, she says, "Oh! Sue Storm, from the--the shuttle incident, right? It's great to have someone like you interested in volunteering here." And she's obviously rather sincere, there, too. And there it is. She smiles a bit sheepishly and nods. "Thanks. I really do hope I'll be able to help here, and not just end up being a distraction." At that, Marabel leans forward, going to pat Sue's hand lightly. "Honey, around here? We'll take whatever help we can get however we can get it. If that means Sue Storm wants to help answer phones and empty bed pans, we are certainly not going to turn you down. You want to come here and be low-key? We won't have a problem with that." The smile she gives is a bit warmer, and somewhat understanding, at least as much as a "civilian" is capable of. The clinic is the important thing, and Storm obviously isn't coming in here to bank on her fame, so if she wants to be put to work, they'll do so quite happily. Sue Storm is actually reassured by that. There were other volunteer organizations that actually turned her away for fear of her fame and her shuttle-created abilities. "Sounds perfect then. When do I start?" "As soon as you want to," says Marabel, pulling a pen from a breast pocket. "There are just some standard forms to fill out; your name, contacts, phone number, all the rest. It's not that different from a job application. You understand that it's volunteer work, and therefore no pay will be involved, so on and so forth." She slides out a few pages from the folder, sets the pen on them, and turns them around to slide them across the table to Sue. It really is the stock-standard affair; so much so that Sue might be able to tell these are generic forms one can pick up at any off supply store. ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs